Broken Ties
by Brandy Mercer
Summary: Full summary inside. The Mercer sister is racked with gulit over her brothers death. She thinks its her felt he is dead. Soon she is doing anything to stop the dreams. Remember:Things aren't always what they seem. Warning:Drug use
1. Failing to save Jack

Broken Ties  
By: Sarah Mercer

Summary:The Mercer sister is having trouble sleeping, because of her mother's and brother's death's. She feels respoinble for Jack's death and guilty for not saving him. She starts to do anything to not dream of her mother and brother dying. R&R PLZ Warning: Drug use Remember: Things are not always what they seem.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything or anyone from Four Brothers. I only own the random people and the brothers little sister, who you will know more about in the future chapters. So, read this and tell me what you think!

"Jack!" I yelled as I watched my older brother get shot by some guy in a hockey mask. I ran toward Jack, not listening to my oldest brother Bobby yell at me to get back in the house. I went and grabbed Jack as he got up and we both ran toward the house. Jack gave a yell and fall down on the snow, taking me with him. I barely felt the cuts I had gotten from bullets grazing me all over my body.

"Bobby!" Jack yelled. I felt tears sting in my eyes as I heard him call for Bobby. There was so much emotion in Jack's voice. I tried to cover Jack's wound in his shoulder as he called for Bobby. I had tears running down my face as I heard Jack yell and scream and as I realized that Jack just might die. I pulled my hands away from Jack's shoulder and pulled my sweater jacket off. I wrapped it around Jack's legs, trying to keep him warm and to stop the bleeding from his legs.

I put my hands back on Jack's shoulder wound. I cried out for Bobby as I saw Jack weaking. I saw Bobby start beating the living shit out of one of the guys that had been shooting at us. I kept on putting perssure on Jack's wound. The next thing I knew Jack was dead.

"NO!" I yelled. Jack couldn't be dead, there was no way in hell he could be dead! Tears just kept on making their way down my face. I kept on crying as my three other brothers yelled at me for not being able to save Jack.

"I tried to save him! I'm sorry!" I cried as I kept on crying and my brothers kept on yelling at me.

"You let Jack die! You didn't save him! You should have died! Not Jack!" everything my brothers yelled was becoming mixed, where I couldn't tell who was saying what.

"I'm sorry! I tried to save him!" I yelled.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I felt as though tears had been running down my face while I had been dreaming. I sat up in my bed and pulled my knees as close to my chest as I could. I laied my head on my knees as I tried not to cry. Mercers didn't cry. But I felt like I didn't deserve to be a Mercer. I had let Jack die. I wasn't able to save him. I hated myself for letting Jack die.

I got out of my bed and went downstairs. I slipped my shoes on and I slipped my jacket on. I then walked out into the freezing Detroit night air. Forcing myself not to look at the place Jack had died, I ran all the way to the hockey rink were just three weeks ago me and my brothers had played hockey. I saw the guy I was looking for.

"Chris!" I yelled, grabbing his attention from his latest skank.

"Mercer." He said walking over toward me. "What do you want?"

"Something to make me forget my brother's...death."

"Well, I think I got just what you need." Cris pulled out a few bags of different stuff.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Some weed, some marjiuna, some joints and some pills that will knock you out and you'll sleep like a rock."

"I'll take them. How much?"

"I'll let you have these for free, but the next bunch is going to cost you around, 20 bucks."

"Okay, thanks man." I took the bags and put them in my jeans pocket. I then turned around and ran all the way back home. If you could call it that. Without Ma it didn't feel like a home. At least with Jack it felt somewhat like a home. I forced myself once again not to look at the place were Jack died as I went inside. I pulled my shoes and coat off and then went back upstairs to my room. I had to past Ma's and Jack's rooms to get to mine.

"Why did my room have to be next to Jack's?" I asked myself in a whisper. I went into my room and locked the door. I opened my window and pulled out the bags Chris had given me. I pulled out a joint and then I grabbed a lighter I had in my desk drawer that Bobby had given. If he had known I would be using it to light a joint instead of lighting some bastard's family jewels on fire, he would have never gave it to me.

The lighter was silver with a black dragon wrapped around it. I flicked the top up and used the lighter to light the joint. I took a deep breath of the joint and smiled as it started its work in making me forget or at least making me hazy.

Ma had been killed by two hired killers. The guys who hired them was Victor Sweet and he didn't know that he had signed his own death certifcaite. Bobby had killed him after he had killed Jack. Jack had died after getting shot in the shoulder and legs after he had been led outside by some asshole in a hockey mask. Its been a good three weeks since all that shit went down, but I'm still feeling the affects of it. So are my brothers.

I still dream about Ma getting killed in that video. And every time I have that dream it goes, Ma, Bobby, Jerry, Angel and then Jack and then it starts over and it keeps doing so, 'till I wake up in a cold sweat. And then I dream about Jack getting killed and not being able to save him. My brothers, I know they miss Ma and Jack like I do.

My brothers and me have been working on our house since Sweets got killed. Our house had gotten messed up in the shoot out.

I went to take another deep breath of the joint when I realized that it was almost gone. I finished the joint up and hid all the weed, marjiuna, joints and pills under my mattress and sat my lighter back in my desk drawer. I then laied down and tried to go to sleep, but every time I closed my eyes I saw Jack laying in his blood in the snow outside our house. I reached under my mattress and pulled out one of the pills.

I got up and went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed me a glass of water and swallowed the pill. I went back to my room and laied down. I thought about how I met Chris, while, the pill went to work.

_**Flashback**_

_I was in class trying not to go to sleep. I had had the dream of Jack dying again and I was so damn tired._

"_Hey, Mercer, what's wrong? You fucked too much last night?" someone asked me._

_I lifted my head up and looked at a tall black boy, who I knew was named Chris. I also knew he sold drugs and things like that. _

"_No, I didn't fuck too much."_

"_Then what?"_

"_Bad dreams. Real bad dreams."_

"_I got some stuff that will help you sleep and forget stuff."_

"_No, thanks, man. I don't do that stuff."_

"_Well, if you want some, you can find me most likely down at the hockey rink by your house."_

"_Thanks, but I'll probably not get any of that shit."_

"_You never know, Mercer." and with that Chris walked away to his seat. I sat there wondering if I would buy any of that shit he was offering me._

"_Nah, I won't." I muttered to myself._

_**End Flashback**_

"Oh, how I was wrong." I whispered to myself as I became drowsy. I drifted off to sleepjust moments later. For the first time in three fuckin' weeks, I slept without dreaming about Ma or Jack getting killed.

A/N: Well, this story starts off differently then the others, huh? How do you guys like it? Remember, review my peeps! Later!


	2. A new school? And who's that patent?

Broken Ties

By: Sarah Mercer

Disclaimer: Is till don't own anything from Four Brothers, but I'll ask Santa Claus. Maybe he can get them for me. :D

I felt myself be shaken. I lifted my head and opened my eyes and looked at the person shaking me.

"What, Bobby?" my voice hoarse as I asked Bobby.

"Time to get up, Allie Cat." Bobby said before walking out of my room. Allie Cat was one of Bobby's nicknames for me. He called me that because my name was Allie and I can be nice one second, but piss me off and I tear you a new hide, just like a cat.

Grumbling, I got up. I quickly grabbed a pair of black jeans with chains on them, a white button up shirt with a red and black tie and a badge with a skull on it. My short black hair with red streaks in it was down. I grabbed two black things to put my hair up with. I grabbed one of my many skull barrets and then went to the bathroom. After getting clean, I slipped the jeans on and then the shirt. I combed my hair with a brush that one of my brothers had left on the side of the sink. I put my hair up in two pig-tails on the side of the head. They spiked out. I put my skull barret on the right side and walked out the bathroom. I made my bed and laied my pj's down on my bed and went downstairs.

"Good morning sleepy head." my brother Angel said to me.

"Morning."

"Hey, how come I don't get a good with that morning?" Angel asked.

"Because you get this." I said before I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, how come Angel gets a peck on the cheek and I don't?" Bobby asked.

"Because you woke me up from my beauty sleep you dickhead." I said before walking into the kitchen where Sofi, Angel's girl was. I heard Angel laughing at Bobby.

"Good morning Sofi." I greeted.

"Good morning Allie." Sofi greeted.

I grabbed me a bowl and poured ceral in it and then poured milk in it. I walked in the dining room and sat at my seat. My seat had been next to Angel's, but since Ma and Jack's deaths it had changed. Bobby now sat in Ma's seat, I sit on his right, Angel sits on his left and Sofi sits next to Angel.

I looked at Angel's new seat. More then anything I wanted Jack to be sitting there and to have Bobby come in and call Jack a fairy and for me and Jack to be making jokes about Angel and Sofi always fucking. I just wish that Ma was here with us and so was Jack and Ma would be telling me and Jack to watch our launage and getting on Bobby for getting a beer so early in the day. But it wasn't like that no more and never would be.

I ate as Angel and Bobby talked about something, most likely hockey and Sofi was in the kitchen cooking something for them. I finished right as Bobby and Angel came into the dining room and sat around me. Bobby in his seat and Angel in his old seat.

"Umm, good morning?" I asked, wondering what in the hell my brothers were doing.

"Allie, we were wondering if you wanted to go to this new school." Bobby said.

"Why would I want to go to a new school?" I had been going to the exact same high school my brothers had went to. I was a freshman.

"Well, we were thinking that since this is Detroit and its really dangerous and all that, that you might want to go to a new school." Bobby explainened.

"And why the fuck would you think that, Bobby? I can handle myself and have been doing so with no help from you or Angel or even Jerry!" I spat at him angerly. It was kinda true. Bobby had left home when I was nine, Jerry had moved out and went and moved into his house with his wife, Camille like a year later and Angel had moved out and went into the Marines two years later and Jack? Jack left for New York about three years later. I hadn't seen them for years, and then at Ma's funeral, they all showed up. Well, except for Jerry. He lived one street over, but still they all left.

"Look, Allie we just think that it would be better if you went to school some where safer." Angel said.

"Fuck that!" I said before jumping up from my seat and running up to my room. I grabbed my book bag and threw a few joints in it with my lighter. I slung my bag over my shoulder and ran down the stairs.

"Allie! C'mon just listen to us!" Bobby tried to get me to listen to him.

"No, Bobby! I'm going to school! I'll see you guys after school!" I said before running out the door and slamming it.

As I walked I thought about why my brothers wanted me to go to a new school.

"They probably don't want me around, because I didn't save Jack." I muttered to myself. I stopped walking and pulled a joint and my lighter out of my book bag. I light the joint and smoked it as I walked to school.

In a hospital somewhere in Detroit.

"Ah, I see you are waking up." A doctor, named, Dr.Daniels said to his patent that had been in a coma for three weeks.

"Where am I?" The patent asked, his voice hoarse from three weeks of no use.

"In Detroit Centrel (A/N:I made the hospital up) hospital. You were shot up pretty bad."

"Where's my family?"

"We don't know. If you told us who you are we can contact them for you."

"Can I have some water first?"

The doctor got some water for the patent. "Now who are you, sir?"

The patent was fixing to fall back alsleep.. In just a whisper the patent said, "Jack Mercer."

A/N: You guys weren't expecting that were you? Review please! If you have any ideas, just tell me! Review! I want some more reviews!

**Kerryrocks:** Thanks for the review my sis! And we are a TEAM! Not a gang:P You were my first reviewer! Yay:D


	3. Seeing Jack & Needing Help To Sleep

Broken Ties

By: Sarah Mercer

Disclaimer: I still do not own Four Brothers I only own Allie and those random people. So, please do not sue my poor ass! LOL Please review!

I was pissed as hell still after school. I had smoked all the joints I had taken with me to school. In fact I was smoking my last one on my way home. I couldn't help but wonder if my brothers would know if I had been smoking some joints. About five joints all total. But I didn't care right then. I threw the joint in a trash can outside before I went into the house. I then went into living room where Bobby, Angel and Jerry were talking excitedly.

_They're probably happy to be getting rid of me_, I thought sullenly.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Bobby, Angel and Jerry looked at me and they smiled huge big smiles.

"We just got some very good news." Jerry said.

"Okay, whatever." I was pretty sure that they were happy that they were making me go to that new school. I started to walk upstairs to my room when Bobby stopped me.

"Don't you want to know the good news, Allie?"

I stopped and turned around. My bros were standing there waiting for a answer.

"Fine. Tell me the good news, I got some fuckin' homework to deal with." I said.

"Jack's alive." Bobby said.

"What?!" I asked. Jack couldn't be alive. He had died! I had watched the life go out of him. He, he couldn't be alive!

"Jack's alive, Allie-cat." Bobby said.

"But how? He died right in front of us! How can he be alive? We fuckin' buried him! There's now way in hell he can be alive!" I said angry that they were trying to tell me Jack was alive when he wasn't.

"Allie, it seems there was a mix-up. Jack got taken to a hospital on the other side of Detroit and we buried one of the gun men. He's been in coma for three weeks, but he's woken up. Jackie is alive, Allie." Bobby explained.

I knew they were confused about why I wasn't ready to believe Jack was alive. How could I believe he was alive when he had died right in front of me?

"I won't believe it 'till I see it." I said.

"Okay, come on lets go to the hospital." Bobby said.

"Uh, one sec. I need to grab something." I said running up to my room. I went under my bed and grabbed about three joints, which meant I only had three left and then a little bit of weed to smoke and marurajina too. I stuffed them in my pocket and went back downstairs.

"Okay, ready to go." I said.

The ride to the hospital was full of talk between my brothers. They were excited about the news about Jack. I just couldn't bring myself to believe he was alive 'till I saw him living and breathing.

We got to the hospital and went up to the desk up front.

"Hi, we're here to visit Jack Mercer." Bobby said. The lady grinned.

"He's in room 307 on floor 3." She said.

"Thank-you." Bobby said.

We walked to the elevator and got on. The ride up was quiet. I knew my brothers where nervous as fuck. We got off and walked to room 307. Bobby went in first, without knocking, Jerry followed and then Angel. I went in last after taking a deep breath.

I felt like my heart did a back flip when I saw Jack lying in that bed. Bobby hugged Jack.

"You fuckin' scared us you fairy." Bobby said ruffling Jack's hair. Jerry hugged Jack next.

"Fuck, you look good for a guy who was in coma, for three weeks, kiddo." Jerry said. Angel hugged Jack next.

"The next time you want to stay in the hospital, just ask and one of us will knock you out and put you in here." Angel said.

I walked up to Jack. "Hey, Jackie." I said hugging him.

"Hey, guys." Jack said his voice hoarse.

My brothers started talking. I didn't talk a lot. I didn't know what to say. When the doctor came in and said he was going to check on Jack, I used that as my chance to go to the bathroom. I went into a stall and pulled out one of the joints. I light it and smoked it. And then I smoked some of the weed and marurajina. I then walked back to my brothers. None of them noticed the smell of smoke.

We stayed 'till the nurse came and told us we had to go.

I couldn't believe that Jack was alive. It just didn't seem real.

(Later that night)

I was laying in my bed trying to go to sleep. But I just couldn't go to sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Jack laying in his pool of blood and ma being shot. I grabbed one of the pills and took it without any water. About ten minutes I was dead to the whole world.

I guess I'm still going to need some help going to sleep.

A/N: SO SORRY! I am so sorry about the wait for this chapter! I had a bit of writers block. PLEASE REVIEW!

Kerryrocks: Thanks for the review sis! I hope you like this chapter!

pwrhungryjr: Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter!


	4. Running

1Broken Ties

By: Sarah Mercer

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Four Brothers. I only own Allie.

(This takes place two months after the last chapter)

I was sitting at my desk working on my homework. Jack had came home two weeks after we had found out he was alive.

It was still hard to believe he was alive but I think we all have gotten over the shock from it. Well, my brother's have, but not me.

I'm still doing drugs and popping pills to get rid of the nightmares that keep me up.

I thought that with Jack alive and home I wouldn't have them no more, but I do.

I went under my mattress and pulled out a joint. I lit it and started smoking it. I opened my window to let out some of the smoke. One good thing about Jack being home is that Bobby, Angel and Sofi think the cigarette smell is from Jack not me.

I finished the joint and threw it out the window just in time, because Bobby yelled for me to come downstairs. I closed my window.

I went downstairs and saw my brothers sitting around the table. It was time to eat. Sofi had left to go hang out with some of her girlfriends and to let me and my brothers have some family time. Even though she is going to be family soon.

I went and stood at my seat in front of Jack. Jack sat in his old seat once again. Angel was next to me and Sofi sat beside Jack.

I took Bobby and Angel's hands as Bobby said the blessing. After saying, "Amen" we all sat down.

Oh and Jerry was with us too. My brothers had came up with the idea that once a month we had dinner just us five and no one else.

Dinner went okay 'till we were just about finished.

"Allie, can we talk to you about that new school?" Bobby asked looking at me.

I looked up from my plate and toward Bobby. I sighed. "Bobby, I don't want to go to a new school." I said. I casted a glance at Jack to see what was his reaction. I could tell he knew this was coming.

"Allie, we just want you to be safe." Bobby said.

"Bobby, I can take care of myself. I don't want to go to a new school." I said, not budging.

Bobby sighed. I knew he was getting frustrated. "Allie, its for your own good."

"So? I don't want to go to some shit ass school just to be safe." I said getting angry that he wouldn't listen.

"You'll go where we tell you to go." Bobby said acting like a father instead of a brother. My brothers share custody of me since ma died.

"You aren't my dad, Bobby. You're just my big obnoxious brother." I said.

"Allie, we are the ones taking care of you." Bobby said. I was a little surprised my other brothers where being quiet.

"And what? That means I have no say in the matter?" I asked.

"Yes, it does." Bobby said.

That was it. I had been controlling my anger. I put my fork down. As I stood I mumbled, "Fuck this." I walked out of the dinning room.

"Allie! Allie get back here!" Bobby said.

I didn't say anything. I kept walking to the stairs.

"Allie!" Bobby said standing up and walking out of the dining room after me. My other brothers followed. "Allie! Stop! Come here!"

"Go fuck yourself Bobby." I said going into my room and slamming the door. I walked to my mattress and pulled out my joints, weed and crack. Since I first had started taking drugs, I had tried crack and liked it. I stuffed them into my pockets and my lighter too.

I heard my brothers come up the stairs.

"Allie! Open this door!" Bobby yelled pounding on my door.

I rolled my eyes and opened my window. I placed my right leg out the window and then I pulled the rest of me out.

"Allie! Open this door or else I'm going to break it down!" Bobby yelled.

"You break it down, you'll just have to fix it yourself." I muttered. I heard Jack tell Bobby the same thing. I heard Bobby say, "Shut up Jack."

I sat on the little flat out my window. I slid down it and landed sorta on my feet and knees. I stood up and took off toward a place I knew I could smoke and drink without anyone caring. Oh, and did I forget to mention I started drinking too? Well, I did.

(Back at the Mercers)

"Bobby if you break the door down, you'll have to fix it yourself." Jack said.

Bobby looked at Jack. "Shut up Jack."

"Just saying." Jack muttered.

Bobby looked at Allie's door. "Allie! Open the door!" he waited for about ten seconds and when Allie didn't answer he took a step back and lifted his foot. He kicked the door in breaking it. He rushed in her room. "Allie?"

"Uh, Bobby." Jack said pointing to the window which was open.

Bobby went to the window and looked out it, hoping to see if his sister was out there. He didn't she her. "Dammit!" Bobby said hitting the wall, putting a hole in it. Bobby ran downstairs with his brothers following.

Each of them grabbed their jackets before they ran out the door.

"Angel, you and Jerry go that way." Bobby said pointing to the right. "Me and Jack will go this way. We'll call each other if we find her." Bobby said.

Angel and Jerry went to the right, calling for their sister and looking for her.

Bobby and Jack went to the left, calling for their sister and looking for her.

(Allie's pov)

I heard someone yell my name. I waited a second and I heard it again. I was sure it was Angel. I ducked into a allie and looked for a place to hide.

"They'll just search everywhere." I muttered. I saw a fire escape. I quickly jumped on a trash can and jumped and grabbed the ladder. I quickly clambered up. Once I was up, I made myself as small as I could.

I saw two figures come to the opening of the allie.

"Allie?" I heard one of them ask as they walked into the allie looking for me. It was Angel and Jerry.

"Allie?" Angel asked. I saw them walk out of the allie and keep on walking looking for me.

I got down from the fire escape and went to the front of the allie. Jerry and Angel where way ahead of me. I followed them, and went left when they went right. I headed to the place where Chris had told me was a good place to get drugs and drink and shit. I had been to a few places before so I knew what to expect.

I went up to the door and knocked. A girl who was about 19 answered the door. "Hey, come on in. I'm Julie." she said letting me in.

"Hey, I'm Allie. Nice to meet you." I said.

"Nice to meet you too. Come on! You want something to drink?" Julie asked walking into what I guessed was the kitchen. I followed her.

"Got anything that will help me get drunk?" I asked.

Julie laughed. "Shit, if we didn't this wouldn't be a party! What kind? Coronas, Jack Daniels, miller lite or what? We got a lot to drink."

"Give me a corona. Those have sort of became my drink choice." I said taking the bottle Julie handed me. I popped the top and took a swallow.

"Yeah, coronas are good." Julie said.

I spent the night drinking, smoking and talking to Julie. By three in the morning just about everybody was gone, except me, Julie, Chris a girl named Robin and a guy named Dale.

"Shit, what now?" Chris asked, lighting another joint.

"How the fuck should I know? I ain't no mind reader." I said taking a swallow of my 5th corona.

"I got some meth." Robin said.

I had found out Robin lived in the house we had been parting in and Dale and Julie stayed with her. Chris just came over a lot.

"Sweet. Go get it, Robin." Dale said.

"I've never had meth." I said

"You'll like it." Julie said. Robin came back with the meth. After everyone else had took some I tried it.

"So?" Dale asked.

"Its not bad. I bet you in a month I'm going to be getting it a lot." I said.

By 4:00 am we all decided to go to bed. Robin said I could stay at her house for as long as I needed to. I crawled into the bed I had been offered and fell asleep.

(With the brothers)

The guys had stayed up 'till 3:30 am waiting for Allie to come home, but she hadn't.

Bobby was pissed at himself because he figured he had made Allie mad enough to run away.

Jerry was more scared for his little sister then angry. He just wanted to know where she was and if she was safe.

Angel was angry that he didn't know where his sister was and scared that she could be hurt.

Jack was upset that his sister had ran away and that he didn't know where she was. All he could do was hope she was alright.

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!

**Duchess4ever: **I'm so glad you liked this story! And so glad you like my other one too! I hope this is soon enough for you!!

**Duchess2006**: Yeah, it sucked when he died! I watched it the first time hoping he would live but then the second time I kinda watched it and didn't at the same time. I looked at the screen one second and then look away. I hope you like this chapter!

**XxCrash.And.BurnXx:** Yeah, that is a nice name, Crash! Its totally you! LOL Aww, I hate to hear you and Bobby are fighting, but I'm not getting in the middle of it! I am staying out of it! Oh God! You're confused?! What are you confused about? The guys and Allie thought Jack had died, but had didn't. There had been a mix-up at the hospital and now Jack is alive and well and Allie is doing drugs and drinking. Does that clear it up?

**Carletta-Rae: **Thanks for the info, but the reason I put it like that is because down where I live the people who sell them put something extra in the marijuanaand joints to make them different. I don't know what, but that's what my friend told me. And where I live, they do give out hospital room numbers to family. And sometimes they don't if the person almost died in a gang shooting but when my cousin got in a gang shoot-out (He was at the mall and it happened) they told us his room number after his mom told them we were his cousins. But I just skipped all that, because I wanted to get to the good stuff and I had no idea how to do that scene. And about the whole them not smelling the smoke? They were to busy with Jack to notice it but later they just might remember that and recall it later on. I'm glad you liked it and I hope you liked this chapter too!


	5. A Place To Stay & Wondering About Allie

Broken Ties

By: Brandy Mercer

Disclaimer: If I owned them Jack would have lived and some other stuff. But I don't own them. I only own Allie, Chris, Dale, Robin and those random people.

A/N: I changed my pen name as you can see. Sarah wasn't my real name I just put it because, well I liked the name and because that was one of the main names I use/used. Well, here's the next chapter!

I woke up with a slight headache. It took me a second to remember where the fuck I was. I remember everything that happened the night before. I groaned and ran a hand over my face. I was in so much trouble with my brothers.

But I didn't give a fuck. They wouldn't listen to me, well Bobby wouldn't. I got out of the bed and realized I was still in the clothes from the night before. I walked into the kitchen where Robin and Dale where.

"Mornin'." I said walking and sitting at the table.

"Hey, Allie. So did you get a good nights sleep?" Robin asked.

"It was alright." I said.

"That's good." Dale said.

"You want anything?" Robin asked.

"Something for my slight headache, something to drink and something to eat." I said. "Oh and a way to make all my problems go the fuck away."

"I can get you the first three, but the last one I can't do shit for." Robin said grabbing me some asprin, and some water. "What would you like to eat, hun?"

Robin was the type to say "hun" a lot. But she only said it to people she liked. "Cereal is fine." I said taking the asprin.

Julie walked in. "Good morning everybody." She said sounding to damn chipper for her own good.

"Who did you fuck?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Hahaha. I didn't fuck no one. I'm just happy." Julie said sitting across from me.

"Well, tone it down a notch or two. I don't like chipper in the morning, noon or night." I said.

"Well, somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Julie said.

I glared at Julie for a second and then shook my head. "Its just my brothers are so going to kill me when I get home." I said.

"Then don't go home." Dale said.

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

"So, you won't get killed and besides Robin already told you, you could stay here." Dale said.

"He's right, hun. You can stay with us for as long as you need to." Robin said handing me a bowl of cereal.

"Thanks." I said before taking a bite of it.

"Your welcome." Robin said. Chris walked into the kitchen a second later.

"Good morning Chris." Julie said.

"Shut up." Chris said.

"Oooh, someone got up on the wrong side of the bitch this morning." I said with a smirk.

Everyone laughed, even Chris. I decided that I would stay as long as I had to or wanted to.

"You know, I'll stay." I said.

At the same time Robin and. Julie jumped at me and hugged me.

"AH! Get off of me!" I said pushing them off of me.

"Sorry, we were just hoping you would stay." Julie said.

"Yeah. You are a part of our group now, girl." Robin said.

Dale patted me on the shoulder. "Be afraid be very afraid." he kidded. He got slapped by Julie and kicked by Robin. I laughed. Chris sat next to Robin and looked at me.

"What about school?" he asked.

I gave him a look. "I'll skip it." I said. Chris nodded his head. We ate our breakfast, with a little bit of chatter.

(Two months later)

I grabbed Robin's hand and pulled her to the couch. "Sit the fuck down, you dumbass." I said pushing her to the couch.

I had been staying with Robin, Julie, and Dale for two months. It was great. I got to smoke and drink all I want and I felt like I had two sisters and two brothers, Chris included. But they didn't try telling me what to do. They knew I could make my own decisions. And we all looked out for each other when we were out at a party or just out.

They watched out for my brothers for me and I watched out for them.

I had changed some what during my stay with them. I was thinner. I was thin like Jack thin. My face had became kind of sunken in. But I still got looks from guys and got asked out a lot still and had guys try to get me to go with them, but Dale and Chris wouldn't allow it. And neither would Robin and Julie.

Robin at the moment was drunk. She had a few to many. She passed out on the couch before Dale and Julie could bring Chris in. They dumped him in a chair. I looked at them. "What now?"

"Well, we could stay here and be bored or go back to the party and have some more fun." Julie said.

Me and Dale shared a look. I had to admit Dale was very good looking. He had dark shaggy brown hair, his eyes were a mix of brown and blue. You could just make out a little bit of blue in his eyes. He was about 6'0 ½. He had some muscle on him too. "Party." we said at the same time. Instead of driving back to the party we walked.

I couldn't help but keep a eye out for my brothers. I had seen them a few times when I've been out. Robin and Julie had taken me shopping for clothes the day it had been decided I would stay with them. I had seen my brothers and hid from them when we were looking. I was relived when we got to the party. I would have a great cover to hide from them.

Julie instantly went after a hot guy she liked and left me and Dale alone.

"So, what do you want to do?" Dale asked.

Right before I could answer the song, "LoveFuryPassionEngry" by Boy Hits Car came on. That song is so fucking good. I grabbed Dale's hand and pulled him to were everyone was dancing. "Come on! I love this song."

Dale laughed and leaned down to my ear. "I thought you didn't like dancing." he said into my ear.

I looked at him, trying to control the butterflies. "I don't, but I want to dance now, so shut up." I said.

Dale laughed and stood back up straight. He placed his hands on my hips and held me close as we danced. Before the song was over Dale leaned down again. I was sure it was to tell me something, but that was 'till he kissed me.

(With the brothers) (A/N: I am so evil for cutting what's happening with Allie off right there, huh?)

Bobby glanced at the phone. For the past two months he had been worried that he was going to get a phone call, saying his sister had been found dead in a ditch, or maybe that she had been raped and beaten to death.

Jack glanced at the time on the clock in the kitchen. It was about one in the morning but none of them could sleep. Jack wanted his little sister to walk in through the door saying she was sorry she was late but she got held up. But Jack knew that wasn't going to happen.

Angel glanced out the window in his room. Sofi was sitting next to him rubbing his back. Angel just wanted to see his little sister walking down the street, safe and sound. But he knew that wasn't going to happen.

Jerry glanced at the door of his house as he passed it. He wanted to see his little sister walk in saying she had gotten into a fight and didn't want to go home to Bobby. But he knew that wasn't going to happen.

Today was the two month anniversary of their sister running away. They all were feeling the pain of not knowing were she was or if she was even alive.

A/N: MAHAHAHA! I am evil. I cut off what happens with Allie and Dale and y'all will just have to wait! And what about the brothers? REVIEW!

**River of Shadows: **I'm so glad you loved this! I hope you liked this chapter!

**XxCrash.And.BurnXx: **I will update DMB soon! I hope you like this chapter!

**Duchess4ever**: Is this soon enough? I was finished with this chapter before I even got your review! LOL I hope you like this chapter and the next one!


	6. Caught & Dreams

Broken Ties

By: Brandy Mercer

Disclaimer: Maybe for my birthday. I only own, Allie, Dale, Chris, Robin, Julie and those random people.

My eyes opened widely in shock when Dale kissed me. They then fluttered and closed. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Dale swiped his tongue across my bottom lip wanting entrance to my mouth. I stuck my tongue and touched the tip of his tongue with mine to tease him. He pulled me back looked at me.

"Allie...do you like me?" Dale asked.

"Yeah." I said.

Dale grinned and leaned down and kissed me again. We kissed for a second and then he pulled back. "Come on." He said leading me upstairs. He lead me into one of the bedrooms.

"Dale...I...dunno about..." I tried to say.

"Shhh." Dale said leaning down and kissing me again. I felt him lead me to the bed and push me on it. I moaned as he started to kiss at my neck.

Dale ran his hands up and down my sides making me shiver, because it felt good. I ran my hands through his hair, loving the feel of it.

I then heard people start yelling, "Five-O! Five-O! It's the fucking police!" Me and Dale sprung apart. Dale grabbed my hand and lead me out to the hallway where people where running trying to get out. Dale some how managed to get us both outside.

"What about Julie?" I asked yelling to Dale.

"She'll be fine! Come on!" Dale yelled pulling me in the direction he thought we should go. As we ran others were running too. Me and Dale got split up with everyone running and trying to get away. I was running trying to get away when I felt someone grab me and yank me toward them.

I tried to fight but whoever it was, was strong and had a hold on me.

(With the brothers) (A/N: Y'all can go ahead and call me evil)

Bobby nearly jumped when he heard the phone ring, even though he would deny it. He picked the phone up as Angel and Jack ran into the room.

"Mercer residence. Bobby speaking." Bobby said as he had been taught to. "You do?!"

"What?!" Jack and Angel asked.

"Yes, all four of us will be there in a few minutes. Thank-you. Bye." Bobby said hanging up. He stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"What's going on, Bobby?" Jack asked.

"They found Allie." was all he said heading to his car. He had gotten another thunderbird after his old one got wrecked.

Angel and Jack grabbed their jackets and followed Bobby.

"We got to go pick up Jerry first." Bobby said heading to Jerry's.

(Back to Allie)

I couldn't believe I had been caught. I pulled my sweatshirt tighter around me. I pulled my hood on my head. I leaned against the wall of the holding cell they had me in. I knew they had called my brothers. A cop came and told me to come on. I stood up and walked over to him. He grabbed my upper arm roughly and pulled me into the front room.

I saw four people I thought I would never have to see again. My brothers.

(The Brothers reactions) (Bobby)

Bobby stood there tapping the counter. He was nervous about seeing his little sister. The cop that had went and gotten her came back out with someone in jeans with a chain wallet, black shoes and a sweater with the hood up covering the face. The cop yanked the hood down and Bobby stared in shock at his sister's face.

It was sunken in and the eyes looked lifeless, but they seemed to hide everything. Her emotions, and the sparks that they use to have.

Bobby saw how thin she was. She was thin like Jack. She was a lot thinner then she had been the last time he had seen her.

Bobby didn't want to believe that this was his little sister, but it was.

(Jerry)

Jerry stood there, looking around the place. He was nervous as hell. The cop that had went and gotten his sister came back out with who he guessed was his sister.

The cop yanked the hood off the top of her head and Jerry stood there staring in shock at his sister's face and body.

Her face was sunken in and her eyes were lifeless. She was thinner then she had been the last time he had seen her.

Jerry didn't want to believe that was his sister, but it was.

(Angel)

Angel stood there tapping his foot. He was nervous about seeing his sister again. The cop that had went and gotten her came back with someone. Angel didn't want to believe that was his sister. The person was so thin. The cop yanked the hood down off the person's head. Angel stared in shock at his sister's face.

Her face was sunken in and her eyes were lifeless. She seemed way too thin for her own good.

Angel didn't want to believe that was his sister, but it was.

(Jack)

Jack stood there fingering his chain on his wallet. He was nervous. He and Allie had always been close and it hurt a lot that she had ran away. He watched the cop who had went to get her come back out with someone who Jack was afraid was his sister. The cop yanked the hood down off of the person's head showing their face. Jack stared at his sister in shock.

She was thinner then she had been the last time he had seen her. Her face was sunken in and her eyes were lifeless. He didn't see any of the sparks in her eyes, like he use to see.

Jack didn't want to believe that was his sister, but it was.

(Allie's pov again)

I just stared blankly ahead as my brothers looked at me. I then felt Bobby wrap his arms around me.

"Dammit Allie. You scared us." Bobby said. I then felt Jerry hug me.

"Allie, never do that again." Jerry said. I then felt Angel hug me.

"I missed you baby girl." Angel said. I then felt Jack hug me.

"Why did you run Allie? We all missed you." Jack said. I didn't hug none of them back. How could I?

I sat down as my brothers dealt with all the paper work. Jack came and sat beside me.

"Allie, why did you run?" Jack asked gently wrapping a arm around my shoulders. I didn't say anything but sit there.

"Please Allie. Talk to me." Jack said. I could hear the hurt in his voice. I just shook my head. I heard Jack sigh. "Fine, don't talk Allie, but please know we love you."

How could they love me? I had been with ma when she had been killed. I could have saved her and I hadn't. I had almost let Jack die. How could they love me?

(Right before Allie's dream)

It had been decided between my brothers they would take turns keeping watch over Allie, to make sure she didn't run away again. It was about three in the morning and it was Jack's turn.

(Allie's dream)

"_JACK!" I yelled racing after my brother as a guy in a hockey mask shot him. I grabbed him and held on to him as I ran with him back to our house. Jack let out a yell and fell to the ground and taking me with him. I struggled to keep his wounds from bleeding too much. _

"_BOBBY!" I yelled for my oldest brother wanting him to come save the day like he always did._

"_Jack, just hold on!" I said to Jack._

_I watched as Jack slowly died. I couldn't take it. I grabbed a near by gun and shot it off at my head I felt a wave of shock go through me as the sound deafened me._

(Allie waking up and her pov)

I jolted upright as I woke up. I had never killed myself in the dream before. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them as I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I nearly jumped out of my skin. But I realized it was Jack.

"Allie, are you okay?" Jack asked sitting next me and pulling me close.

"I dreamt about you dying." I said.

"Allie, I didn't die." Jack said.

"I know, but I still dream about it." I said.

"Oh, Allie." Jack said.

"Jack...I almost wasn't able to save you. You almost died because of me." I said.

"I didn't die Allie. You saved me. You're my hero, baby sis." Jack said

That made something snap inside of me. I started to sob into Jack's chest.

"Shh." Jack said rubbing my back and running his hand through my hair. "Its going to be okay, Allie baby."

"Is it ever going to be okay?" I asked through the sobs.

"Yes, it will. I promise." Jack said. I cried myself to sleep holding onto Jack.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know what you think! Please review!


	7. The Truth

Broken Ties

By: Brandy Mercer

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't. Maybe for my birthday. I only own, Allie, Chris, Julie, Robin, Dale and those random people.

I woke up and saw that, Jack was gone. I felt sick, from what happened last night, with telling Jack about the dreams and him saying I was his, hero. I went under my mattress and pulled out a joint. I hadn't taken all of my shit with me, just most of it.

I grabbed my lighter from my pants pocket. I flicked the top open, to get ready to light the joint when the door open.

I quickly put the stuff under me, and my hands were still there, when Bobby stepped into my room.

"Hey, Allie. You hungry?" Bobby asked me, looking at me, like he knew something was wrong.

"I'm not hungry, Bobby. Now, could you get the fuck out of my room?" I asked.

"I don't think I want to get out of your room." Bobby said, walking and sitting on my bed, by my feet.

"Bobby, just leave me the fuck alone you, ass." I said.

"Nope, I'm not going to leave you alone, Allie." Bobby said. He looked at my hands. "What have you got under there?"

"Nothing." I said.

Bobby nodded. "How come I don't believe you?" he asked.

"How am I suppose to know what go's on inside your head?" I asked.

"You don't." Bobby said, before grabbing my left arm and yanking me up. I fought him, by trying to kick him, but he pushed me off the bed. He looked at the joint and lighter. "Allie, is this what I think it is?"

"It's a fucking joint, Bobby. That's what it is." I said, getting up.

Bobby grabbed the joint and lighter and stuffed them in his pocket. "Are there more?" he asked, looking at me. I saw, the anger, the hurt, the concern and the confusion in his eyes.

"No, there's no more." I lied. I had a little bit of crack under there, that I hadn't gotten, when I ran away, but he didn't need to know that.

"Allie, please tell me the truth." Bobby said.

"I'm telling you the truth, Bobby! Damn!" I said. I headed to my door, but Bobby jumped up and grabbed my arm.

"Allie, tell me the truth." Bobby said.

"I'm telling you the fucking truth, Bobby!" I yelled.

"No, your not! Tell me the truth." Bobby said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Angel, Jack and Jerry come to my door.

"Bobby, what's going on?" Jerry asked.

"Allie had this." Bobby said, switching the hand that held, me to get my joint and lighter out of his pocket. He handed it to Angel.

"Allie." Angel said. I saw Jack and Jerry's faces. They didn't believe that I had a joint, just like Bobby and Angel.

"Allie, is there anymore?" Angel asked me.

"No." I lied.

"Angel, you and Jack check her room." Bobby said. He pulled me out of my room and dragged me downstairs.

"Bobby, I-" I started.

"No, Allie! Drugs? Why the fuck would you do drugs?" Bobby asked.

"Talk to us Allie." Jerry who had followed me and Bobby downstairs, said.

"I would if Bobby wouldn't interrupt me!" I said.

"Talk, Allie! Talk!" Bobby said.

"What the fuck do you want me to say? Huh?!" I asked.

Before Bobby or Jerry could say anything, Angel and Jack came back downstairs.

"Bobby, we found this." Angel said, handing, Bobby a small bag, of what I figured was my crack.

Bobby looked at it, and then he looked at me. "Allie, why are you doing drugs?" he asked, trying to control his anger and all that shit.

I didn't feel like explaining why and all that shit, so I shrugged.

"Answer me, Allie!" Bobby said, on the verge of yelling.

I just sat there. I didn't know what to say or do.

"Allie, please talk to us." Jack pleaded.

"I ain't got anything to say." I mumbled.

"Allie, why are you doing drugs?" Jerry asked.

"Because." I started. But Bobby cut me off.

"Because why, Allie? Why the fuck would you do drugs?!" Bobby yelled.

"Bobby calm down!" Jerry said.

"I'm not calming down 'till Allie, tells us why the fuck is she doing drugs!" Bobby yelled.

"You want to know why I'm doing drugs, Bobby?! Because it was my fault Mom died and my fault that Jack almost died!" I yelled.

All four of my brothers stood there stunned for a second.

A/N: CLFFY! LOL You guys, can call me a evil bitch now! LOL Sorry about the wait with this chappie! I had some writers block!

**Duchess4ever:**Thanks! I'm so glad you loved it! I hope you liked this chapter! And sorry about the wait! I'll have the next chapter done once I'm done! I didn't pat myself on the back, but I took the time to feel proud at your nice words. Thanks! And yea, it seems like Allie is keeping up with the drugs. Oh, well. Can you say, drama? LOL

**River Of Shadows: **Yay! Glad you loved it! I would run away too, most likely. Thanks! Me too! I'm sorry, this chapter is late but I hope you like it! And I got it done on my birthday! YAY:D LOL

**Sam14119204:** (Acting like Johnny Storm) Who's good? Me. That's who. (Normal self, which isn't any better LOL) I told you so! HA:P LOL I'm just that damn good. LOL Can I say I hate your internet and my computer? I can? YAY! I HATE THEM! THEY SUCK SOMETHING! I DON'T KNOW WHAT BUT THEY DO! LOL I hope you like this chapter, Sammy girl.

**Special2:** Aww, thanks! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for saying I'm awesome! But, who put you up to it? LOL

**Abby Mercer:** Whoa, are you my long lost sister? LOL I'm sorry this chapter is late, but I hope you like it!


	8. Shock A Great Diversion

Broken Ties

By: Brandy Mercer

Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't. I only own, Allie, Dale, Robin, Julie, Chris and those random people.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!

I ran. I ran out the door. I heard my brothers running after me, but I didn't care. I ran around the corner, wishing there was a way I could get away from them. I then saw my chance. Dale, and Chris were in Dale's car just down the road.

I put on some extra speed, trying to get away, trying to get to Dale's car.

"Allie!" I heard Jack yell from behind me.

I saw Dale and Chris look at me. They pulled their car up to me and I jumped in. Dale raced off. I closed the door and leaned against the back seat.

"Are you okay, Allie?" Chris asked.

I nodded, trying to catch my breath. "Yeah, they had found a joint and some crack and were asking why I was doing drugs. I told them and while they were stunned, I used to chance to get away."

Chris nodded. Dale stopped for a second. He got in the back.

"Drive, Chris." he ordered.

Chris got in the driver's seat and drove. Dale pulled me close, 'till I was practically in his lap.

"You okay, baby?" he asked, nuzzling my hair.

I nodded. "Yeah, I am now." I said. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Good." Dale said. He kissed the top of my head, then my temple, then my cheek and then my lips.

I groaned against his lips. His tongue ran across the bottom of my lip, wanting to be in my mouth. I opened my mouth and nudged his tongue with mine. He ran his tongue all over my mouth. I felt him pull me into his lap. I shifted so I was facing him. I ran one of my hands through his hair and rested the other on his shoulder.

I felt one of his arms wrap around my waist and the other one go to the hem of my shirt. I started to kiss, lick and suckle at Dale's neck. I heard him groan. His hand slipped under my shirt. He then shifted and had it that I was laying on the seat of the backseat and he was on top of me. He kissed me and then started to lick, suckle and kiss at my neck. I groaned and ran my hand through his hair and the other over his chest. I felt his hand start to come higher.

"Guys, we're here." Chris said.

Dale pulled away from me. He grinned at me and gave me a quick kiss. I sat up and followed Chris and Dale to the house.

Julie and Robin were in the kitchen drinking some coffee.

"Hey, guys. Missed me?" I asked, walking into the kitchen.

At the exact same time they both put their mugs down and ran at me. They hugged me.

"Oh, God! You're okay!" Julie said.

"Thank God!" Robin said.

"Yeah, yeah." I said. They finally pulled away.

We all went into the living room and sat down. Robin in a chair, Julie and Chris on one of the couches and me and Dale on the other one. Dale had me in his lap, with his arms wrapped around my waist. I had my right arm, around his shoulders, with my head laying against his shoulder and my arm.

"So, do you think they'll come after you again?" Julie asked.

"Probably." I said.

"Well, we're here to help ya, watch out for them." Chris said.

I nodded. I felt sleepily. The next thing I knew I was asleep.

(Nobody's pov and back at the house)

"Dammit!" Bobby yelled.

"Did she know them?" Jerry asked.

"She seemed to." Jack said.

Angel leaned against the doorway. "What now?"

Bobby sighed. "We find Allie and kill the motherfucker who's giving her drugs." Bobby said.

(Back to Allie)

I woke up in my bed. I yawned. Dale must of carried me to my bed. I reached over to my bedside table and pulled out some coke. I set out a few lines out it and snorted it up. I laughed quietly and then took a pill with no water. About ten minutes later I was out like a light.

A/N: Sorry about the wait but I had a bit of writers block:D Sorry! But here ya go!

**Sam14119204: **LOL thanks Sammy girl:D Yeah, yeah so you got to read it first, but you didn't get to read this one first! AH! NAW:P LOL

**Duchess4ever**: Yay! I'm glad you loved it! Yeah, Bobby did seem so bad ass, huh? LOL Hope you like this chapter too!

**Special2:** Well, now you know! She did use shock as a diversion:D And now you saw what happened:D Hope you liked this chapter too.

**River of Shadows:** :D Glad you liked it! Here's the next chapter:D


End file.
